


Never

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [13]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: He’d never let her do this alone.
Relationships: P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Kudos: 15





	Never

Zane didn't respond right away. Which in a way, was good for Kai, because at least he could think about how exactly he was going to tell Zane about this little …revelation. He stared at his still-open messenger, fingers hovering over the keyboard. He began to type.

_So, uh, didn't know how to tell you this, but-_

No.

_I was walking by Nya's room, and Pixal came over and apparently she's-_

That just makes him seem like an eavesdropper.

_Pixal's pregnant._

That was good, right? Short and to the point. He didn't have to elaborate more than that.

Kai was going to press send, ending it right then and there, until his phone buzzed, a new message appearing on the screen.

_Sorry, I was starting on dinner. What's up?_

Kai looked at his message. He should just press send. Instead, he erased it, typing a new message in its place before finally pressing send.

_It's Pixal._

What he wasn't expecting was an incoming call from Zane within the second he sent it. Slightly startled, Kai immediately stood up from where he was sitting on his bed, and answered the phone.

"Uh, hello?" _Real smooth,_ he scolded internally.

" _Kai, what's going on?"_

Kai ran a hand through his hair. "Actually, it's nothing, really."

" _But it is something. You just said it was about Pixal."_ He could hear the worry in Zane's voice. He should just tell him, and then he and Pixal could talk it out together. But at the same time, wasn't it wrong to? It wasn't his secret. It wasn't his situation to be dealing with.

But on the other hand, Zane has been his friend since they were in elementary. And this was really going to affect him. Their senior year. Their future. He could save him from this, he could-

" _Hello?"_

But it wasn't his thing to tell. As much as he might have wanted it to be, telling him wasn't going to protect him. It might really hurt Pixal, _and_ Zane.

"She just came over earlier. She looked really stressed out." He started to walk around the room. "And I just had to say, maybe you should like, try and get her to relax… somehow?"

" _I suppose you're right. I've already asked her about it before - she assured me that she was fine...but now I guess I am not so sure."_

"Maybe she's just caught senioritis already," Kai said, throwing in a _hopefully_ convincing laugh. "I'm sure it's nothing."

" _You know...I think I will. It might just be what she needs."_

Kai eased up a bit, hearing Zane's tone lighten up from its previous concern.

" _Thank you so much for letting me know, Kai."_

"Of course man, anything for you. Talk to you later."

Kai hung up, hoping he had done the right thing.

* * *

Zane thought about what Kai had said all throughout dinner. After he and Echo finished with the dishes, he excused himself to his room. While climbing downstairs he pulled his phone again out of his pocket, and dialed Pixal's number.

He walked over to his desk, and Pixal finally picked up.

" _Ah, hey Zane._ "

"Hey," he said, putting some papers away for the night. He took a quick glance at his bedside clock. "Sorry, I didn't notice that it might be a little late - hopefully I wasn't interrupting your beauty sleep." he smiled.

" _Oh, no,"_ he could hear her laugh through the phone, " _just about to, though."_

"I won't keep you long," he reassured, "I was just wondering if you'd like a ride to school tomorrow?"

" _I'd like that. Chris always drops me off wayyyyyy too early."_

Zane laughed. "Great! See you tomorrow?"

" _Tomorrow."_

"And Pixal?"

" _Hm?"_

"I love you."

" _Love you too. Don't stay up too late."_

"Of course," he smiled. "Goodnight."

/ / /

Zane waited outside Pixal's house, having just gotten the response that she'd be right out. He smiled as she came out, locking the front door. She looked just as beautiful as always.

He watched as she jogged over to his car and pulled the door open.

"Good morning," she said, as she slid into her seat.

"Happy Friday." Zane responded, before reaching into the backseat. I brought you a croissant and some coffee, made just the way you like it." He handed them to her, and his heart soared seeing the joy on her face. _This is what she needed all along._

"And they're still warm! Zane, you are the best." she said before leaning in for a quick kiss. She buckled her seatbelt, and they were off.

When they arrived at school, Zane went around to the passenger side, opening Pixal's door for her, before taking her by the hand. He led her to one of the benches by the front entrance, so she could sit and finish her breakfast.

"So," he began, "I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come over later and watch a movie?"

Pixal listened, taking a sip from her coffee.

"It's just, after everything that's happened the past couple days - that dizziness spell, and you not feeling all too well, I think it might be stress," he reached out to hold her hand, "and I just want to make sure you're doing alright."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "I'd love to." she said softly.

"Great. I can take you home."

"Actually, let me get snacks for us, and I'll meet you there at your house, like, around six?"

"Six it is."

/ / /

Unbeknownst to Zane, under the table, Pixal placed a hand over her stomach.

_She had to tell him._

* * *

Pixal couldn't tell what was making her nauseous. Either it was the smell of the popcorn in front of her, or the ball of nerves in her stomach. She glanced at the bowl before pushing it away with her fingertips.

Zane was messing with the DVD player, trying to connect it to his tv. They had decided on watching this murder mystery movie, that according to the reviews Zane had read, was really good.

Pixal heard steps coming downstairs. She laughed as Echo, seemingly out of nowhere, threw himself onto the couch. He reached for the popcorn bowl, heaving it onto his lap.

Zane turned around from his spot, shooting him an annoyed glare. "Don't you have some video games to play or something else to do _upstairs_ in your _own_ room?", he emphasized.

Echo pretended to ignore him, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Maybe."

Pixal reached over to her left. "Here, I didn't forget about you, Echo."

Echo smiled, stuffing the popcorn into his mouth, and grabbing the bag of sour gummy worms from her. He finished chewing his popcorn before sticking his tongue out at Zane, then raced back up the stairs. "Thanks Pix!"

"You're welcome!" She called out after him.

"Alright, all set." Zane said, grabbing the remote and heading back to the couch.

/ / /

It was a shame really, Pixal probably would have really liked the movie if she could have paid better attention. But it was also great to admit that being snuggled up with Zane helped her feel better.

"I'm glad we could spend time together, you've seemed so troubled lately," he brought an arm arm around her, "I hope this helped, at least for a little while."

She looked back up at him, he at her with this _loving_ look in his eyes.

"Zane."

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you." She sat up then, facing him.

"You can tell me anything, you have half my heart." he said with a smile, _trying to comfort her_ , she thought.

Pixal frowned. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and began to speak. "I….when I was at the hospital, it wasn't just exhaustion."

"Okay..what happened?" he asked, concern seeping into his voice.

"They…" she grasped her hands together, bringing her gaze down. _She couldn't do this. She couldn't. But she had to._ "They told me I'm pregnant. At least six weeks...maybe a little more." she finally finished, her voice trailing off.

Pixal couldn't bring herself to look back up at Zane.

He didn't say anything.

"Maybe I should just go-"

Pixal was cut off by a gentle hand on her cheek. Zane delicately raised her head. She couldn't read his expression.

"Oh Pixal...why didn't you tell me sooner?" he said, giving a small sad smile. He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Pixal didn't realize she was crying until she felt the tears on her cheek. Zane in response, only pulled her closer in a hug. She didn't know if it was from relief, but she started to sob, gripping onto Zane tighter.

"Zaaaaaaaaaaaaane! Dad said-"

" _Not now, Echo."_

Echo, at the top of the stairs, gave a concerned look before heading back upstairs.

He rubbed circles into her back, waiting for her to calm. The movie continued to play in the background, long forgotten.

* * *

"Come upstairs. I can get you something warm to eat, it'll help you feel better."

Pixal had finally pulled away from him, wiping a few tears away. "Actually...can you take me home? Please?"

Zane frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just….want to go home."

"Okay. Let's go."

They climbed up the stairs leading out of the basement. The passage led into the laundry room, then exiting out into the kitchen. Zane's father sat at the table, reading.

"Ah, Pixal, will you be joining us for dinner?" he said, giving Pixal a warm smile.

"I would love to, but I think I'd be getting home now. I don't feel very well."

"Terrible you have to leave so soon. I hope you feel better."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

Zane followed Pixal to the front door. He grabbed his keys hanging on the hook by the door, but she had already left out to the car. He unlocked the car, and they both climbed in.

The drive was silent, to say the least. Zane didn't want to pressure her into conversation, especially when she didn't look in the mood for speaking. That was okay though, they had time. He stole a quick glance at Pixal. She had her head in her palm, elbow on the car door, just looking out the window.

It was just getting dark out. When they finally arrived at her home, they stood outside, still without saying a word. She turned to leave but Zane reached out for her hand. She turned to look back at him. Pixal opened her mouth to say something, but closed it once again.

He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Whatever may happen, we can do it _together_."

Pixal spared a small smile, before letting go. "Goodnight Zane."

And Zane stood, watching Pixal enter her house, before climbing back into his car and driving home. But now that she was gone, a horrible knotting feeling occupied his stomach. They were at such a critical point in their lives, and now..

He was usually good at solving problems. He thought with a cool mind, a focused attitude. Zane could always figure things out, anything he didn't understand, attempt to think about something from a different angle. But this was completely different.

It wasn't an advanced calculus problem or an analysis of old literature. This was a _major_ life decision they now had to think about it. One that he wasn't expecting. And to think the one he had been preparing to make was all about choosing which school to go to! That seemed much easier now.

Zane sighed, reaching his home once again. He knew it wasn't safe to auto-pilot himself while driving. He smoothed his hair back before exiting the car. Maybe Pixal had the right idea, going home.

Once he passed through again, Echo and his father were at the table this time, definitely waiting for him to have returned to begin eating. But Zane excused himself yet again, saying that he just wasn't hungry. But he definitely didn't miss Echo's eyes following him as he disappeared downstairs.

He locked the door to the basement. Just wanting to sleep this whole thing off.

Everything had seemed great this morning, and now everything was scattered everywhere. He turned off the lights, sitting at his desk. He flipped open his laptop and did what he always did when he didn't know the answer to a question.

So he researched.

Pregnancy. Managing a teen pregnancy. Options. Facts. He read through it all.

He might not have known what was going to happen, but he did know for sure that he loved Pixal.

He wants to help, he wants to be there, he wants her never to feel alone in this.

_Never._


End file.
